


The Times Are a Changing

by lasairfhiona, sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnap and ransom is a lucrative business in Latin America. It can turn deadly without the slightest bit of provocation.</p><p>Nobody knows this better than Dino and his lover, Terry Thorne.</p><p>Dino loses his cargo on his last mission and Terry is there to help pick up the pieces, but before they’re finished Dino gets kidnapped.</p><p>In a race against time and a known enemy’s greed, Terry and Dino’s family do everything in their power to bring Dino home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times Are a Changing

**Caracas**

Dino quietly let himself into the hotel suite Terry had rented for them earlier in the day. He was exhausted and still hyped up after completing another mission. It hadn’t been a successful one and it had him thinking about retiring from the K&R business for good, but he needed time to consider all his options before he mentioned anything to Terry.

Pushing thoughts of retirement from his tired mind, he gave the room a quick scan after dropping his bag near the end of the couch. He gave the hotel high points for their interior design, but their score went up when he spotted the well stocked bar.

It gave him an idea as to how he could begin to unwind and relax while he waited for Terry to finish tying up some loose ends.

Spying a bottle of expensive scotch and two cut crystal glasses, he smiled. A nice glass of scotch and a long bath and he'd feel immensely better. Pouring himself a drink, he took a deep breath, inhaling the slight peaty smell and the undertones of fruit.

He carried it into the bathroom to start the water while he stripped off his clothes. As he sank into the hot water he thought the only two things that would make everything better would be his lover and a cigar, but the hotel had a no smoking policy so he would have to make do with Terry.

He rested his head on the edge of the tub relaxing as the aches and pains in his body were soothed away. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard the door to the suite open and close.

"That's a very inviting sight, mate," Terry said with a husky purr from the doorway of the bathroom.

Dino opened his eyes and smirked. "Well, look what the cat drug in."

"Looking for some company?"

Dino shifted slightly, creating waves, "By all means," he said watching as Terry dropped his clothes in a pile with his and walked toward him.

Dino didn't bother to hide his sigh of relief as he leaned back against Terry once the Aussie settled into the tub behind him. "Missed this," he murmured.

"Shouldn't stay away so long," Terry told him as he caressed up and down Dino's chest dragging his fingers through the soft red curls.

"Not like I could help it, bastard wouldn't negotiate," Dino grumbled.

"And that would be why you used your friend in Naval Intelligence to do recon for you?" Terry countered as he brushed a hand lightly over a nipple.

"I don't want him to get bored and rusty," Dino retorted with a hiss as Terry's hand drifted lower and brushed his cock.

"Your brother will keep him occupied and limber," Terry whispered into Dino's ear before catching hold of the lobe and nibbling on it.

"That was bad, Ter."

"You've been rubbing off on me."

"If you'd like to do some rubbing, I can point you in the right direction," Dino said grabbing Terry's hand and placing it on his cock.

"Needy much, mate?"

"Damn straight," he replied pushing back to rub his ass on his lover's cock.

"Not in here," Terry said as he gave Dino's cock a slow stroke. "In the bedroom with you stretched out and begging for it."

"Jesus, Terry," Dino swore.

"You think you're the only one who wants it. It's been a long few months," Terry said as he continued to stroke Dino, reaching between his legs to caress his balls.

Dino jerked, splashing water all over the floor and their pile of clothes. Standing up, he turned and pulled Terry up and against him, claiming his mouth in an almost brutal kiss. 

Terry slid his hand into Dino's red hair and gave a hard yank causing the redhead to break the kiss. "You're mine and I'm gonna fuck you into every flat surface in this suite," he growled.

"Is that a promise?"

"A guarantee," Terry promised as he led Dino from the room, pausing only to lean down and grab the glass and drained the last sip of scotch. 

"You're supposed to savor it, pal," Dino softly chided. The Aussie wasn't the connoisseur of scotch that he was, but he was slowly working on that aspect of their relationship.

Terry rolled his eyes and then pushed Dino onto the king size bed. "I've got something much better to savor," he said as he joined the redhead on the bed.

"By all means forgive me trying to educate you on the finer things in life," Dino immediately retorted knowing exactly what he would get for pushing Terry's buttons.

"Don't make me gag you," Terry warned. "I've missed all the needy little sounds you make when I go down on you."

Dino groaned and grabbed Terry for a long kiss tasting the smoky alcohol. His lover might like the sounds he made but he loved Terry's mouth and right now he had every intention of leisurely kissing his lover. 

"You're distracting me from my goal," Terry complained when he broke their kiss finally.

Rolling them over, Dino whispered, "shut up and kiss me," before he leaned down to kiss Terry again, running his hands up and down the Aussie's sides and sinking his fingers into Terry's thick hair.

Terry moaned into the kiss. He had forgotten how good of a kisser the redhead was, but then Dino had a very talented mouth.

Dino broke the kiss and began to work his way down Terry's jaw to nibble on his neck.

"God, Dino," Terry moaned as Dino sucked a mark into his neck.

"You're mine."

"No argument there," Terry said as he flipped them over and latched on to Dino's neck leaving his own mark. "And you belong to me."

"Fuck me," Dino groaned and bucked up rubbing his aching cock against Terry's. "Fuck me hard."

"You're such a slut."

"Flatter."

"Maybe, I should gag you."

"Anything," Dino moaned. He wrapped a hand around Terry's cock and gave it a stroke. "Just as long as this gets in me at some point."

Terry groaned at the feel of Dino's calloused hand rubbing his cock, if he wasn't careful it would be over before he could grant Dino's wish. Sliding down his body, he nipped at nipples hidden in red hair and followed the path down to the cock standing out of a nest of red. Stroking it, he smiled as Dino arched off the bed. 

"Fuck, Ter, quit teasing."

Terry smirked. He leaned down and licked at the head of Dino's cock causing the redhead to swear.

"And to think you kiss me with that mouth," he murmured.

"You love what this mouth can do to you," Dino snarked along with a few more expletives thrown in as Terry continued to lick at the head of his cock.

"Yeah, I do..." Terry admitted as he licked down Dino's cock before sucking it down, swirling his tongue around as he went.

Dino balled his hands in the covers as he arched off the bed with a strangled moan. He felt Terry pin his hips to the bed while the Aussie worked over his cock like it was an all day sucker.

Terry knew his lover well enough to know when Dino was getting close so he let the redhead's cock slip from his mouth and rolled off the bed.

"What the fuck?" Dino exclaimed as Terry walked across the room.

"Patience, mate."

"Fuck patience. What the hell is so important for you to stop?" Dino snarled. He was so hard that it actually hurt. He was half tempted to punish Terry for keeping him waiting by jerking off and then rolling over and falling asleep.

Terry dug through his bag and when his hand fell on what he was looking for he turned and held up the bottle. "Lube?"

"Jesus, yeah, okay. Just get your ass back over here."

"Bossy." Terry teased.

"Just get the fuck over here," Dino muttered. "I'll be damned if I'm going to spend another night with my hand."

Terry didn't say anything. He heard the desperation in the redhead's voice. He was familiar with that kind of desperation and wouldn't tease his lover anymore. He returned to the bed and softly kissed Dino. "Love you," he whispered before he quickly began to prep the redhead.

It had been a long three months and he could come just from Terry's fingers moving in and out of him. "Now, Ter, now," Dino begged.

"You sure?" Terry asked, knowing he hadn't fully prepared his lover.

"Yes, please." Dino moaned as Terry slid in slowly. The initial pain turned into a dull burn which turned to pleasure as Terry's cock slid across his prostrate. 

Dino fought to keep his eyes open as he clutched at Terry's shoulders. "Love you, but please move," he pleaded. He could feel his orgasm lick at the edges of his control.

Terry allowed Dino to pull him down and into a needy kiss before he set a quick pace. He knew the neither he nor Dino would last much longer. There would be time later for more.

Dino bucked up, forcing Terry deep inside him and wrapped his arms around him as he came. Dropping back on the bed, he ran his hand up and down Terry's side until his lover came as well. 

Terry caught himself before he crushed Dino in his post orgasmic haze. He pulled out, rolled off and to the side as he tried to even out his breathing.

Dino snuggled closer resting his head on Terry's shoulder content to toy with the Aussie's chest hair.

Terry grabbed Dino's hand and raised it to his mouth placing a kiss on the palm. "That was amazing," he murmured.

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"You say that every time."

"Is that a complaint or an observation?"

"It's whatever helps you sleep," Dino said with a jaw cracking yawn.

"You're an ass."

"Yes, but you love me."

"I'll let you think that."

"Now, who's being an ass?”

"Shut up," Terry said. He raised Dino's head and soundly kissed the redhead.

"I think not," Dino said when they came up for air. “I think I'd rather have you shut me up."

Terry just shook his head and pulled Dino down so the redhead lay curled against him once again. "Love you," he whispered against the top of Dino's head, knowing the redhead was drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too," Dino mumbled back wiggling until he could lay his head on Terry's chest and had his hand tucked down along the Aussie's hip.

Terry smiled and watched Dino sleep safe in the knowledge they wouldn't be leaving this room until they were fully reacquainted with each other.

He toyed with the idea of suggesting he and Dino leave field work behind since they weren't getting any younger and he was tired of being separated from the redhead.

-*-*-*-

Terry woke a little after dawn and stretched, his body ached from sleeping in the same position all night but there was no way he was going to wake Dino, just because he was stiff. The idea of retiring from field work was getting stronger if only because he missed the feel of Dino's body against his and god forbid the sound of his soft snores.

Looking at where Dino's head lay on the pillow next to his, he noticed the dark circles from lack of sleep had lessened over night and the worry lines softened. This last case had been hard on his lover emotionally which is why he'd called in every favor he could to find the subject when the negations went south. And why he'd led the assault team himself. 

Running a finger down Dino's cheek, he leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Mmmm..." Dino murmured against Terry's mouth. "Morning."

"Morning," Terry replied. He pulled back with a smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Dino replied as he stretched relishing the ache in his ass. "It's been awhile since I slept that soundly."

"I know."

"Don't start, Ter."

"Start what?"

"Start fussing."

"I fuss, as you put it, because I worry about you."

"I know," Dino said grabbing Terry's hand and kissing his fingers. "Just don't start fussing about it right now."

Terry sighed but agreed. He didn't want to fight with Dino, not this morning, and he knew the minute he started expressing his concerns about the redhead taking care of himself they'd end up arguing, they always did. The hard headed son of a bitch had a hard time dealing with people caring about him. 

"I love you and I suggest we check out the shower before you feed me," Dino said after several minutes of comfortable silence despite the eight hundred pound gorilla in the room. "Unless of course you have other plans."

"You're a bloody pain in my ass," Terry grumbled.

"Not yet," Dino countered. "But, I could be."

"You offering?"

Dino rolled on top of Terry. "Do you want me to be?" he asked leaning down to kiss the Aussie.

"Maybe."

"Way to be decisive," Dino said then started to roll away from Terry

"Where are you going?"

"To get a shower."

Terry wasn't sure if he'd pissed Dino off again or hurt his feelings but he grabbed the redhead's hand and tugged him back to the bed.

Dino let out a small grunt when he landed solidly on Terry. "Neanderthal," he muttered under his breath.

"How about I let you play before we take a shower and have breakfast?" Terry suggested ignoring Dino's muttered comment.

"Let me play," Dino snarked. "Oh, that's big of you. Nobody fucking lets me doing anything," he said pulling away and stalking into the bathroom.

Terry watched him go and sighed. Now, he knew how bad it really was for Dino. Getting up, he followed his lover into the bathroom. Stepping under the water with him, he slammed Dino against the wall and claimed his mouth in a brutal kiss. Pulling back he looked at Dino and told him, "I was planning on a nice leisurely lay in making love with you this morning and you had to go be a bastard. Now all you're going to get is a fast and hard fuck in the shower."

Dino struggled but Terry leaned his weight against him, effectively pinning the redhead to the wall.

"Get the fuck off me, you big oaf," Dino snarled as he ineffectively pushed against Terry's shoulders. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"Is that right, Dean?" Terry softly inquired pitching his voice to be heard over the running water. He slid his hand down to Dino's semi-hard cock and began to stroke it. "I think little Dino has other ideas."

"I hate you," Dino spat, but there was very little venom or heat in it. He could feel his well constructed walls begin to fall as his need to let go overrode his annoyance with Terry.

"No, you don't, Dean," Terry replied. Dino's cock was warm and heavy in his hand. He tightened his grip on it drawing out his strokes knowing his lover would break soon. "You love it when I take control."

"Go fuck yourself," Dino whined fighting his body's need to thrust into Terry's grip to get more friction on his cock. His cock always got him in trouble.

Terry chuckled. "Later."

Dino tried one more time to push Terry away but his efforts were less than serious and Terry's grip hadn't lessened one bit.

Holding him in place with his body, Terry continued to stroke Dino's cock all the while whispering, "let go," in his ear.

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Terry said then added, "Let go," again before leaning down to bite Dino's nipple.

"Fuck," Dino cried as he came then sagged against him. 

Terry pulled Dino into his arms, running his hands up and down his back when he realized the redhead was crying. Finally. 

"I got you, Dean," Terry whispered as Dino sobbed into his chest. He reached out and turned off the water to keep from wasting anymore than they already had. They would get properly cleaned up later. "I got you."

Dino pulled back to look up at Terry. "I really do hate you."

"Sure you do, mate," Terry countered. "Sure you do."

Dino just grumbled as Terry grabbed the towels and roughly dried him off before leading him back to bed. 

Terry settled Dino on the bed and tried to tuck him in, but the redhead wasn't having it. "I'm not a child that needs to be coddled," he snapped. "So I lost my cargo. It happens."

"Don't go putting the walls back up, mate," Terry begged. He hated it when Dino retreated into himself.

"Why the fuck should you care what I do or don't do?"

"Stop it."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Dino asked with a bitter tone. "Punish me?"

"You'd like me to do that wouldn't you. Turn you over my legs and beat your ass until you're bruised and maybe even bloody to help you get past the loss. Or maybe you think if you be a big enough bastard I'll just leave like everyone else. Well, I got news for you, it isn't going to work, you aren't going to push me away nor am I going to punish you. So you might as well deal with that fact."

Dino had succeeded in pissing him off but he wasn't about to let his lover push him away. 

Dino leaned against Terry as he felt himself break all over again. "I can't do this anymore. I can't go living for months on end knowing one misspoken word could get someone killed who doesn't deserve to die."

Terry held on, caressing up and down Dino's back. "First, I read the report from Clyde, there was nothing you said or didn't say that led to the kidnapper killing him. Second, if you really want to quit, we do have enough money put away we can get out of the business entirely and open a bar or something."

Dino couldn't help himself. He chuckled into Terry's chest at the idea of them opening a bar.

"Something amuse you, mate?"

"Us running a bar."

"Why is that so amusing?"

Dino pulled back and looked Terry in the eye. "Just because we have seen our fair share of bars doesn't mean we can run one."

"Doesn't mean we couldn't," Terry retorted then added, "As long as we keep you out of the scotch," just to tease the redhead.

"We'd never make it."

"Why wouldn't we? We pick a location that gets tourists and locals. We hire a business manager to make sure all the important stuff got done and we sit back with the customers and tell war stories." 

Dino laughed. "This is crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"We are sitting here naked in bed when we could be doing other things talking about opening a bar, and you don't find that crazy?"

"Considering who I am in bed with, no, I don't."

Dino chuckled and rolled them over so he was on top of Terry. "I should be offended."

"But you aren't because you know it's true."

"Maybe," Dino admitted leaning down to lick at Terry’s neck.

Terry sighed as he sank his fingers into Dino's red hair. He gave a tug and Dino raised his head. "Yes?"

"Make love to me," Terry whispered.

"My pleasure," Dino said as he started to caress and kiss his way down Terry's body, making sure he hit all the spots he knew would drive the Aussie wild with need. When he got down to his cock, he licked from root to tip before holding the crown with his teeth while he flicked his tongue over the head. Smiling at Terry's creative use of just about every expletive he knew in a several different languages.

"You kiss me with that mouth, pal," Dino remarked after letting go of the Aussie's cock.

"You don't have room to talk, mate," Terry groaned as Dino had found the lube and began to prep him.

"Heh, heh, heh," Dino said as he twisted his fingers inside Terry.

"Jesus, Dean, get on with it already."

"Now who is being bossy?"

"Fuck you."

"No, I'm going to be fucking you," Dino declared as he shift between Terry's legs and slid in.

"Finally," Terry groaned as he felt Dino slide home.

"We aim to please, pal," Dino gently retorted as he set a quick pace. Just being wrapped in Terry's tight heat was making it hard to think.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Dino leaned down and took Terry's mouth in a hungry kiss never stopping his rocking against his lover.

The squeeze on Dino's cock when Terry came brought the redhead over as well. He managed to catch himself before he crushed the Aussie.

"Love you, Dean," Terry said as he lazily stroked Dino's back.

"Ditto."

"When we can move again shall we call up for room service?"

"Na... I saw a place down the street. You can stay and bask in the afterglow; I'll go get us something." 

"You're being shit. A sweet shit, but still a shit."

"It's why you love me."

Terry shook his head and kissed Dino, holding him tight against him.

"As nice as this is," Dino said as he ended the kiss and rolled off Terry. "It's not getting us food, and I, for one, am starving."

"You and your appetites," Terry grumbled.

"Bite me, pal."

"I was trying to but you kept insisting you're hungry."

"Ha, ha, you are so not funny."

"But you love me anyway," Terry stated rolling them over so he lay above Dino.

"Yeah," Dino breathed. "Yeah, I do."

"You sound like that shocks you," Terry remarked with a wry grin. They had been together for almost a year when Dino had finally and reluctantly admitted to his feelings.

"Not as much as the fact you love me takes me by surprise sometimes," Dino admitted. "I'm not exactly an easy to person to get along with."

"True," Terry agreed. "But the effort is worth it."

Dino caressed Terry's cheek with the back of his hand. "Thank you."

"For loving you?"

Dino nodded.

"It's easy when you aren't being an ass," Terry said then they both laughed when his stomach growled.

"Guess that's my cue to go get breakfast?"

"I still say it would be faster and easier to get room service," Terry said unwilling to let the redhead out of his sight now that he had him all to himself.

"Fresh empanadas and a decent cup of coffee sound better than whatever room service could whip up," Dino countered. "Besides, I need to stretch my legs."

"As long as you make sure they make a round trip and you get back here," Terry said giving Dino one more kiss.

"Will you miss me while I'm gone?"

Terry watched Dino get up and walk away, adding a bit more wiggle to his hips than he normally would. "Jackass," he muttered then finally answered Dino's question. "Horribly. I will miss you horribly."

"Good answer, Ter."

"Now get that cute ass of yours out of here so you can get back with my breakfast."

"Love you too," Dino said as he pulled on his jeans sans underwear and yanked a long sleeve shirt on over his head.

Terry watched Dino grabbed his wallet, phone and room key. "Be careful, yeah."

"Always," Dino replied with his trademark cheeky grin before he left.

Terry shook his head. Careful and Dino seldom saw eye to eye. But his lover was just going out for food and coffee; he figured he couldn't get into too much trouble. Knowing he had at least a half hour before the redhead would be back, Terry got up, threw open the windows, and headed for the shower. He was tempted to take a nice leisurely soak but that could wait until he and Dino could do it together. 

Dino stepped out into the late morning sunshine and smiled. It was going to be a good day.

He turned his steps toward the little cafe he had seen on the ride in from the jungle.

The woman behind the counter smiled at him as he ordered the empanadas with the white salty cheese and shredded beef with sides of guacamole. And just as he was leaving the _tajadas_ caught his eye so he ordered a couple of them figuring they could have the ones filled with the fried plantains and cheese for dessert. The coffee shop was right around the corner from the hotel and he could get their coffee on the way back so it would still be hot.

On the way back from the bakery, he smiled at the kids playing on the sidewalks and in the open doorways. Terry was waiting on him and would help him chase the ghosts of his last assignment away and they could talk about what they really wanted to do next. In fact, he was so much in his own little world he never noticed the men following him.

He walked into the coffee shop and knowing how addicted to caffeine his lover was, he ordered two large local coffees.

Juggling the coffees in their carrier and the bag of empanadas, Dino headed back out of the coffee shot as he rounded the corner to go into the side entrance of the hotel he felt a hand grab him and pull him through a doorway sending the coffees and breakfast flying. He managed to mutter, "fuck," before a gag was shoved into his mouth and a bag thrown over his head.

He struggled with his captors landing a few wild blows despite being handicapped. He only stopped when an oily, but well known voice whispered, "If you don't want anything to happen to Senor Thorne, I suggest that you stop struggling, Dino."

Dino stopped moving. _Fucking Arturo Hernandez _, he thought. He wanted to do nothing more then get lose and rip Arturo apart, but the threat to Terry stopped him. He might be willing to put himself in harm's way but he wasn't willing to risk Terry.__

__Arturo softly chuckled. He knew what the redhead wanted to do and probably could do it if given the right motivation. He wasn't inclined to give Dino that opportunity. He was being highly paid to deliver this particular cargo. He would deliver it, get paid and drop off the face of the planet for a few months; maybe set up shop in a different country._ _

__Dino willed himself to be calm. His temper wasn't going to get him out of this situation._ _

__His hands were tied and his feet bound and he was wrangled into the back of a truck. As the truck started to move, he marked time and remembered the turns that were made. After about a half hour passed he noticed the change in road conditions. He was being taken into the outskirts of the city. Dino's thoughts went to Terry and wondered if his lover had been contacted yet, or if Terry was sitting in the hotel room waiting for him to come back._ _

____

-*-*-*-

Terry sighed before pushing off the railing of the balcony and walking back into their suite. He had given Dino an extra fifteen minutes on top of his thirty minute estimate and still his lover hadn't returned. He thought about giving him another fifteen because he knew how the redhead loved to flirt with the ladies even though he never followed through. It was a game to him and one Terry loved to indulge because of the fantastic sex he could get out of it.

But, something in his gut told him that his lover was in trouble. It was the very same feeling that had urged him to tell Dino to be careful in the first place.

He quickly got dressed and began to trace the redhead's steps. He didn't go far when he stumbled upon the signs of a struggle. Two large coffee cups and a bag of pastries were strewn in a side alley near the hotel.

He felt a sense of dread begin to crawl up his spine and he mentally began to run through a list of people who wanted to harm either of them for how good they were at their jobs.

Terry pulled out his phone and ran through his contact list for the people that Dino worked with who would be able to supply him with information. Rowie. She'd have all the information he needed since she was Dino’s personal assistant and right hand woman. Taping her name he waited to hear her voice come on the line.

_"This had better be good, Thorne."_

"Dean's been taken."

_"What do you mean taken?"_

"Taken as in fucking taken. Coffee cups on the ground, pastries strew about the alley, fucking taken."

_"Where are you? I'll be there on the next flight out of here."_

Terry gave her all the needed information then disconnected the line and went to the coffee shop and the bakery to talk to anyone who'd seen Dino. At least he'd be able to put together some kind of a time line while he waited.

Terry bought himself food knowing he needed to eat to keep his strength up. He would be no good for Dino otherwise.

He spoke to local officials plus the personnel at the US Embassy, letting them know what had happened. He also let them know he had a negotiator coming in to handle any negotiations. He had two other phone calls to make; one for intelligence and one to let the other person who cared for Dino as much as he did know what happened. 

He had only met Horatio once, but the Aussie was glad he was the calmer version of his lover.

He wasn't really sure how he would have handled it if he had to deal with someone as volatile as he lover while he waited for news. 

He was debating his next move when his phone rang. Seeing Dino's name he took a deep breath and answered. 

"Hello."

_"Senor Thorne?"_

"Yes."

_"I believe I have something of yours."_

"I want to speak to him."

_"I'm afraid that won't be possible."_

Terry had to fight to keep his temper. He really hoped Rowie got there soon. There was no way he was going to be able to keep a level head and negotiate for Dino's return when all he really wanted to do was reach through the phone and pull their hearts out. "You better get me a proof of life or this will be over before it starts."

_"You are in no position to make threats, Senor Thorne."_

Terry bit his tongue to keep from saying, "That wasn't a threat, but a promise."

Instead he said, "We both know how this game is played. You have something I want and now we negotiate for it. "

_"Very good. I'll be in touch with contact details and your proof of life."_

Before Terry could reply the line went dead.

He tossed the phone on the bed and walked out onto the balcony to clear his head. He badly wanted a cigarette, but those pesky anti-smoking rules put a kabash even on that modicum of stress relief.

-*-*-*-

Dino came to on a dirt floor with rain dripping through the roof on him. He could hear shouting going on around him, but he was too rattled to catch all but a few of the words. He knew they were talking about him and that was about it since _gringo_ came through loud and clear.

He shook his head to clear it and quietly muttered, "Fuck," as he winced in pain from the blow to the head he had received.

Not wanting his captors to know he was awake, he silently took inventory of himself, his injuries, and his surroundings.

He knew he wasn't in a good place. This was going to be bad. God Terry, what was Terry going through? He hoped his lover called someone to help; he knew if Terry was gone he'd be crazed.

-*-*-*-

Terry was working on his tenth game of solitaire when his phone rang. He checked it and smiled when he saw that it was Rowie.

"Hello, Ro," he answered.

"I'm in the lobby and don't call me Ro," she snapped before ending the call.

Terry closed and pocketed his phone. He tossed the deck of cards onto the desk and walked downstairs to meet Rowie.

Spotting her right away, he walked right up to her, "Rowie."

"Terry," she said giving the man a hug. "Any news?"

"They called. I told them I wanted a proof of life, they will call back." Terry grabbed her bag and headed toward the elevators. He'd already reserved a room for her next to his.

"How are you holding up?"

Terry waited until the elevator doors closed behind them, giving them privacy. Shaking his head, he answered, honestly, knowing she could tell as well as Dino when he was being less than truthful. "I don't know. I'm kind of numb."

"Numb I can work with," Rowie remarked. "Means you won't go off half cocked."

"As Dean is fond of saying, this isn't my first rodeo," Terry grumbled. He didn't want to be reminded of how close he had come earlier to doing just that.

Rowie pulled Terry into a hug. "I know," she whispered into his ear. "Believe me, I know how hard it is to sit and wait."

"Yeah,” he breathed remembering a story Dino had told him about Rowie’s father being held prisoner in Kosovo and it being the reason he decided to get into the K&R business in the first place. He took another deep breath and slowly let it go before stepping back before he lost it completely.

"Let's go get set up so we're prepared when it's time to get down to business."

Terry nodded. This is what he needed to keep his mind off what might be happening to Dino.

"I don't like having to ask this but have you looked at finances and I'm sure you both have insurance."

"Yes to insurance and I can get you personal finances as well."

"Have you talked to anyone else?"

"I called Horatio after I called you, so if we need anything, he and Steve can get it for us."

"Good. We might need his abilities," Rowie said.

"They both offered to do whatever needed."

"I've only met Horatio once and he's scary intense."

"Family is very important to him."

"Considering they didn't know about each other for so long, it's not surprising."

"Steve told me Horatio's that way with anyone he cares for despite the rough childhood he had."

"Dino was the lucky one from the sounds of it."

"I never pressed him but from the sounds of it, yes," Terry answered grabbing a glass to pour himself a drink.

"Pour me one," Rowie requested as she settled on the sofa.

"What's your poison then?"

"Bourbon."

Terry chuckled.

"You thought I'd be like Dean and adore scotch."

"Something like that," Terry admitted.

"No, that was my dad. He introduced Dean to scotch and that was all she wrote. Grandma introduced me to Kentucky Bourbon, saying you couldn't have a good Mint Julep without it." 

Terry just laughed as he opened the bottle of bourbon and poured her a glass. The one thing about high class hotels is when you ask them to stock a bar, they do. Grabbing a beer for himself, he sat down across from Rowie, but was back up and pacing around the room in no time. He hated waiting

"Will you sit down before you give me whiplash.”

"Now, you're sounding like Dean," Terry muttered, but he did sit down.

"Well we did grow up together."

"God help your parents," Terry muttered thinking about anyone having to handle the two of them together.

"What was that, Thorne?"

"Nothing," Terry covered.

Before Rowie could call Terry on his comment the phone rang again. “Hello," she said grabbing it before Terry could.

_"Where is Senor Thorne?"_

"Detained. You will be talking to me now."

_"I will not talk to some chica."_

"You will if you hope to make some money out of this. Senor Devlin is very well insured for situations like this."

_"I'm listening."_

"I'm waiting for a number," Rowie retorted smoothly belying the fact she couldn't wait to get her hands on the bastard and make him pay for taking Dino.

_"Five million, US dollars._

"That's ambitious."

_"If you want to see Senor Devlin alive you will give us five million dollars."_

"Before we talk further. I want a proof of life. Tomorrow. When we receive that we can begin our negotiations."

_"I want a good faith payment for the proof of life."_

"No way," she said taking a breath. She had a feeling he knew how this was done so she went with this assumption. "Now you know how this game is played. I don't pay for a proof of life. Get it to me. Here. Tomorrow. And then we can negotiate," she stated and hung up the phone before he could say anymore.

-*-*-*-

Dino was leaning against a make shift wooden wall with his eyes shut. His SEAL training had kicked in once he had gotten the lay of the land.

His captors had paid him a visit, which could have been more unpleasant, but all they had done was toss him a paper and take his picture.

He hadn't seen Arturo yet, but he knew he was out there, he could catch snatches of conversation too fast to understand but he knew the voice. By the picture, he knew the game was afoot; it made him wonder how much they had asked for him. It also told him it was time to start paying attention to everything and making a plan once he knew the guard cycles and when the roving patrols made their rounds.

The door to the hut opened and Arturo walked in with two guards.

Dino smiled. "Hello, Arturo."

"Dino," Arturo purred.

"Knew I should have killed you in Tecala."

"Ah, but you didn't. You were too busy doing Senor Thorne's bidding to be bothered by me."

Dino didn't bother to respond to that. It was true he had been helping Terry but there was no way he was going to say that or risk Arturo deciding to go to the States to take revenge on the Bowmans.

"Cat got your tongue, Dino? Maybe I should loosen it for you?" Arturo suggested holding up a knife.

"Fuck you," Dino growled.

"Who is the chica?" Arturo demanded.

"What girl?"

"The one on the phone."

Dino just grinned. There was only one person Terry would call to handle this. Rowie. Arturo had no idea what he was dealing with.

-*-*-*-

"Five million is pocket change," Terry muttered feeling slightly insulted.

"We know that, but this shmuck doesn't know that. He sounds like he's a small time player to me."

"We did have a run in with one of those in Tecala," Terry remarked.

"Arturo," Rowie hazarded.

"Yes."

"You don't think?" Rowie started to ask.

"Could be. The bastard always had it in for Dino anyway."

"Dino still have people on the payroll there? People we can ask about Arturo? Where he is now, his friends?"

"Maybe, I can start making some calls."

"Do that. I'm going to order us some food and more coffee."

Terry grabbed his phone and started making calls while he paced around the room.

Rowie ignored him for the most part as she placed their order with room service.

"Bloody hell," Terry exclaimed at one point. Chucking his phone onto the sofa and grabbing another beer.

"What?" 

"Arturo's last known associate put him in Caracas. He was here doing security work for some corrupt general."

"So that means he couldn't have planned this out. He would have had to have seen Dino and decided to get even."

"I'm calling Steve. I'm going to have him see if he can get a clear picture of say a hundred mile radius of Caracas see if there is anything that piques our interest."

"Good idea," Rowie concurred. "This kind of snatch and grab could end real ugly."

"Don't I know it."

Rowie looked at him, but didn't pursue it. Like Dino she knew this man had seen his fair share of things go wrong both in his SAS days and with K&R and now was not the time to bring up this kind of thing. Not when the man out there was his lover.

There was a knock on the door, so Rowie accepted it as a needed distraction. She got up and answered it.

Smiling when she saw the room service cart, she opened the door wide enough for him to come into the suite. "Set it up out on the balcony."

She watched as the attendant nodded and wheeled the cart out to the balcony. With minimal rearranging he locked the wheels and opened the leaves on the cart before accepting his tip and leaving with a smile.

Terry walked out and started lifting the silver covers on the meals to see what Rowie ordered when he came to one that held a manila envelope instead of food.

"What the fuck?"

"Terry?" Rowie questioned when she heard him swear.

Holding up the envelope, he heard her echo his expletive.

"That's too fucking quick and it means we’re being watched.”

"I know," Terry agreed. He opened the envelope and shook the contents onto the coffee table.

Rowie grabbed the photos before Terry could. They both knew what they could look like and she wanted to at least be prepared for the worst when her best friend's lover saw the pictures. 

Terry shot Rowie an annoyed glare, but let her look at the pictures first knowing she was doing the job Dino had trained her to do. "Well?"

She handed the pictures over. "They aren't as bad as I expected. Maybe, Dean's learned not to shoot off his mouth."

"Or he's waiting to see what's going on before starting something."

"Yeah, because Dean not opening his mouth would take an act of nature or something," Rowie said with a laugh breaking the tension as Terry looked at the pictures of his beat up lover.

"You're right. They aren't nearly as bad as I expected," he admitted. Holding the picture up, Terry added, "This means he's still in the city or on the outskirts of it."

"So have Steve task the satellites more directly on the city and outskirts."

"Dean has a GPS tracker in his phone, so maybe Steve can pick that up,” Terry murmured as he talked things through.

"Would Arturo be that fucking stupid?"

"Did Dean tell you about Tecala?"

Rowie nodded. "Yeah, he would be that fucking stupid."

"I'm going to call Steve and Horatio. See what they can do with the GPS on Dean's phone. Even if we have to wait until tomorrow, it should help us get some kind of location."

"Are you thinking about going in and getting him?"

"What do you think?"

"I think if that's going to be your plan you need to let someone not as emotionally invested in the outcome lead the mission."

"You think I can't do my job?"

"I didn't say that. I am saying you are emotionally compromised."

Terry nodded. She was right. It was why she was here in the first place. But he wouldn't be able to sit back, any more than she would be able to, and let someone else go in and rescue Dino.

-*-*-*-

"You had to shoot your mouth off, didn't you, Devlin?" Dino muttered to himself before spitting out a big gob of bloody flem.

Arturo's boys had given him a sound beating, but had been careful not to cause any kind of grievous harm.

Stretching, he knew he was going be bruised pretty bad come morning. He could tell he didn't have any broken bones, and was pretty sure that other than the bruises, there wasn't any internal damage. 

He would have hauled himself to his feet and walked around his hut, but he was anchored to the wall by a three foot steel chain. Instead he shifted around so he was sitting a little more comfortably on the lumpy mattress that had been tossed in as an afterthought.

He closed his eyes and pictured Terry and Rowie doing their best to get him back. It eased some of the tension in his chest. He silently vowed that once he got out of this predicament he was leaving the K&R business behind. It was time to become a retired gentleman of means.

-*-*-*-

Terry tried to sleep but ended up sitting on the balcony listening to the sounds of the city below him. He knew he dozed a few times because the sounds below him increased from the occasional voice and dogs barking to more sounds in the pre-dawn morning.

"Sleeping would be good," Rowie snarked before dropping into the seat next to Terry.

"I'll sleep when Dean comes home."

"And that alone is the reason why if we go in to take him you won't be leading."

"Fuck you," Terry retorted, but with little heat.

"You're not my type, Thorne," Rowie automatically retorted, and then turned serious. "Besides, you could get him, yourself or someone else killed."

Terry sighed. Rowie was right, but he loathed to admit it.

"Do I have to put you in a headlock to get you to admit I'm right?"

"Knowing who your best friend is, no, you don't, but I'm still going to be on the team being sent in."

"Alright, but be a good little soldier and follow orders or else."

"Or you're going to lay me over your knees and spank me."

"So not going there," Rowie muttered as she got up and walked back inside.

"Chicken," Terry tossed out, knowing she was more than capable of taking him down.

"Careful Thorne, I'll tell Dean what you've been up to."

"Please," he said quietly, knowing he'd take anything Dino dished out because it would mean he was here and not in some god forsaken hell hole of a shack some place in the city. When he heard his phone ring, he jumped up and walked in to see Rowie answering it.

"Hello, Arturo," Rowie answered the phone.

_"Very good, chica."_

"I'm not just another pretty face."

Arturo chuckled. "Do you have the money for me?"

"Whoa," Rowie said. "I don't put out on the first date. I like to be wined and dined."

_"You are playing with his life."_

"No. I'm not. I know full well what's at stake," she growled, "But Arturo, I know you know how this is played and I will not pay you five million dollars so let’s work out a number we both can live with."

Terry listened as they went back and forth, making notes that could be pertinent. When the call ended, Rowie put his phone back on the charger. "Well?"

"He's an arrogant ass."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"He's volatile and we aren't going to get much room for negotiation. I'll be lucky to get him down to three million."

"I'm going to make some calls, see if Horatio or Steve were able to get anything from the call."

"I'm going for a walk."

"I don't have to tell you to be careful, do I?"

"No," Rowie answered. "I'll be in the restaurant if you need me."

"Rowie?"

"We're going to get him back, Terry."

He needed to hear her say that. He really needed to hold on to that thought. His phone call to Horatio came up with an area, which gave him an area for Steve to monitor, or at the very least look at once in a while and photograph. He wasn't going to ask what kind of favors he was cashing in to get the satellite time. 

Armed with his latest news, he went down to meet Rowie and order some breakfast for himself.

"So what's the word?" Rowie asked once Terry had placed his order.

"Narrowed the area down to south of the city's edge," Terry replied with a tight smile.

"Smaller haystack to search."

"Yeah," Terry agreed. "This is too easy."

"I know."

"Get another proof of life. I don't trust Arturo and if Dean opened his mouth... I want another proof of life," Terry said taking a drink of the juice Rowie had push in front of him.

"He's calling back in," Rowie looked at her watch, "another ninety minutes. I'll ask for it then."

"Can we get a team to mill around that section see what they can see? I'd call Dino's people, but Arturo would know them."

"I have some people," Rowie said with a nod. 

"Would one of those people be your father?"

"Yeah," Rowie admitted with a grin. "He keeps his hand in things."

"Maybe he can convince Dean it's time for us to do just that," Terry murmured.

"His last one was that rough?"

"He lost his cargo."

"Damn."

"Yeah, I got a heads up before I got here he might be in a mood so I pushed him hard and cracked him a little. I'm afraid of what this will do to him."

Rowie reached across the table to take Terry's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Dino's tough. He'll be okay."

"I hope you are right."

"If he keeps from smarting off too much and relies on his training, he'll be fine," Rowie said trying to sound reassuring.

"But, this is Dean we're talking about."

"Subtly and tact are not in his vocabulary."

"Touché`," Terry said draining his coffee and motioning for the waiter to refill it.

"Ter, you need to eat something. You barely ate anything last night."

"Have you always been a mother hen?"

"I have three younger siblings."

"Right," Terry breathed. "If I ordered some toast, will you stop pestering me?”

"Get some eggs and bacon, and I'll leave you alone until lunch time."

"Bitch."

"Love you, too."

Terry actually laughed, "Okay, I see I'm not going to get any peace until I eat something."

"Exactly. Dino would kill me if I let you waste away."

"So you're more afraid of Dino than me?"

"Oh, hell yes,” Rowie retorted. “He knows where all my skeletons are buried.”

-*-*-*-

Dino was shocked awake when a bucket of water was thrown on him. He barely managed to bite back the obscenities that sprang to mind.

"Good morning, Dino."

"Arturo," Dino growled.

"Your chica. She's good."

"So you going to let me go?"

"No, of course not. I was just appreciating her bluntness. She must be a feisty one. Hard to tame."

"You son of a bitch."

Dino hadn't meant to lunge at Arturo, but Rowie was like his sister and he didn't appreciate what Arturo was implying about her. He found himself on the floor with a split lip.

"That wasn't very wise, Dino."

The redhead glared at Arturo, but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

Arturo laughed.

And Dino knew he'd crossed a line. Now he just hoped to make it out alive as Arturo landed a swift kick to his ribs before turning and walking out the door,

-*-*-*-

Terry and Rowie were entering his room just as his phone went off.

"I thought you said ninety minutes," Terry said as Rowie hurried past him.

"I didn't think we were gone that long," she said before answering the phone.

"We weren't," Terry confirmed. 'We're only been gone an hour."

"Hello," she answered.

_"I want five million dollars."_

"I don't think so," she told him. "I want another proof of life."

_"We gave you one."_

"If you aren't negotiating, I want a daily proof of life if we are unable to come to any money agreement."

_"I want to speak to Thorne."_

"You speak to me and I want another proof of life," Rowie firmly retorted.

_"You, chica, are going to get him killed."_

"You aren't the first person to threaten to do that."

"Jesus, Rowie," Terry quietly muttered.

She waved to Terry to shush him. She didn't need Arturo to hear that there might be dissention between the two of them.

Terry glared at her but remained quiet.

"So, my proof of life."

_"Which body part would you like me to send you?"_

"You'll lose money if you do that."

_"What makes you think this is about money?"_

"Everything is about money."

_"You think you are so smart, chica, but you know nothing."_

“You'd be surprised at what I know about you."

_"You think you know."_

"I know that you don't like him. I know that while you do not like Senor Thorne because of what he did to you that you dislike Senor Devlin even more. He hurt your pride. He disgraced you. And you would do anything to get even with him."

There was silence at the other end of the line and for one brief second Rowie thought she had overplayed her hand. She could see Terry was thinking the same thing.

"You will have your proof of life in an hour," she was finally told. "You and Senor Thorne will go to the hotel bar. Thorne will order Devlin's favorite drink. You will stay there for thirty minutes."

Then the line went dead.

"Whew," Rowie said setting the phone, down. "I thought I blew it." She sat down heavily on the sofa and dropped her head into her hands.

"I did too, but you played it perfectly."

"Arturo needs to die."

"I won't argue with you there."

"You definitely have been with Dean too long, you're sounding like him."

"Not long enough Rowie, not nearly enough time," Terry said as he dropped down onto the sofa next to her.

Reaching out, Rowie took his hand, gave it a squeeze before getting back up and turning to look at Terry, "Let's go get that scotch."

Terry nodded and stood too following Rowie out the door, drinking before noon, Arturo must live under Dino's creed of its five o'clock somewhere.

-*-*-*-

Arturo's last blow had cracked one of Dino's ribs. He was certain of that.

The redhead finished taking inventory of his various scrapes and bruises, and was happy to find he could still move when the time came to do so.

He almost had his plan worked out when Arturo came in unexpectedly with a camera and quickly shot a photo of him as he lay hunched over with what he was certain blood still smeared across his face and arms.

Without a word, Arturo left again and Dino sighed with relief. Ro and Terry were making demands Arturo was unhappy with. But the fact he was complying meant they were getting somewhere. The thing was he didn't trust that if they paid Arturo, that he'd be allowed to leave.

-*-*-*-

Terry and Rowie slid into a booth that faced the entrance to the bar, so they could keep an eye on the comings and goings of the bar patrons.

Since Terry was the only one order to get scotch, Rowie decided she needed a nice tall Mint Julep. To her, it was like getting a hug from her grandmother.

Terry saw it and smirked.

"What has Dean told you about a mint julep?" Rowie knew for certain that Dino had indoctrinated the Aussie on the evils of mixed drinks.

"He called it a frilly, feminine drink."

Rowie shook her head. 

"What?"

"You need to ask him what he was drinking when he first met my father," Rowie explained with a wicked grin.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"And ruin my fun, hell no. But I want to be there when you do first to see the look on Dean's face and second to watch him actually admit to what he was drinking."

"You want to make sure he tells the truth."

"Of course, he'd lie about that in a heartbeat."

"It must be something horrible like sex on the beach or a blowjob," Terry theorized.

"I'll give you one hint."

"What?"

"It's definitely frilly and feminine."

"It has to be a Shirley Temple."

Rowie softly laughed.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Close."

"Damn woman, you're a tease."

"Comes from growing up around the world's biggest cocktease."

Terry shook his head and laughed. "That he is."

"And you love him for it as much as you want to kill him."

"Most of the time," Terry agreed. "So we've been here for thirty minutes."

"I know. I was expecting something to be dropped off for us."

"The suite."

Rowie caught their waitress’ eye as she walked past their table. "Charge this to my room," she instructed as she and Terry headed back to the room.

They entered the suite and carefully scanned it looking for anything that would be out of place.

Sitting on the bar was a manila envelope. Rowie picked it up and opened it. She grimaced at the picture found inside, but handed it over to Terry.

Terry shook his head. "The last time I saw him look that bad he had gone a few rounds with a bunch of oil rig workers."

Rowie softly laughed. "That sounds about right.

"We need to get this done."

"My assets will be on the ground tonight. I will give them all the information including pictures and they are basically hitting the ground running."

"Good. So we go back to waiting and playing the game, until then."

"Yeah," Rowie said with a sigh. Looking at the pictures again before stuffing them back in the envelope so they wouldn't get distracted by what was happening to Dino, "Did we do this to him?" she asked quietly.

"No," Terry firmly said. "Don't ever think that. It's Arturo's need for revenge egged on by Dean's smart mouth that caused what we saw."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Arturo needs money, so he needs to keep Dean alive to get it."

"I hope you're right."

"I've been doing this a long time. I know I am, but if you let this," Terry said grabbing the envelope and holding it up, "get to you this isn't the game for you. This is meant to get you. Meant to get them, Arturo, more money."

"How can you look at that and be so fucking objective?" Rowie questioned hitting him square in the chest.

Terry grabbed her and held and as she beat on his chest. "I have to. I have to look at it as just another cargo because if I looked at those pictures as my lover, I'd be out in the streets tearing them apart and that wouldn't do Dean any good."

"Fuck!" she muttered once she ran out of steam and let Terry hold her. "I thought I could do this and not get emotionally involved."

"You're doing good," Terry reassured her.

Wiping a tear, she looked up at him, "This doesn't feel like doing good."

"And you think I haven't broken down?" he asked tipping her head up so he could look her in the eye. When he saw her nod, he finished, "You haven't been in the shower with me to see me sitting on the floor curled up in a ball," he admitted.

Rowie pushed back a little, looking at Terry and seeing his sincerity. "You know Dean would call us pussies."

"Only to save face," Terry quietly retorted.

"Yeah," Rowie admitted starting to feel better. "He's an asshole like that."

"Let's get the ball rolling and bring his scrawny ass home."

-*-*-*-

Dino had discovered early on that his cage was an abandoned tool shed, and in his limited wanderings he had found some broken tools that might help him escape.

He was working on getting the chain loose from the wood post it had been attached to knowing that he would do more damage to himself if he tried to pry the chain from his ankle when the door opened and Arturo entered with a couple of his thugs.

"What do we have here?" Arturo asked taking the too large straight file from Dino's hand. Raising his hand as if he meant to smack the redhead with it until one of his men stopped him. They had a rapid conversation in Spanish and Arturo dropped the file just out of Dino's reach with a laugh. "You are a lot of trouble. I think I will be asking for more money for you."

"Fuck you," Dino muttered, suffering another blow for his words.

This blow wasn't as easily shaken off as the rest had been. The redhead was thirsty and weak from hunger.

Arturo leaned in and whispered, "If I didn't owe my friends over there such a large sum of money, I would have killed you instead of kidnapping you."

"You say the sweetest things," Dino snarked back.

"You will pay, Dino. You will pay dearly after I get my money," Arturo spat out then turned on his heel and walked out.

His head spun and his stomach rolled. Dino reached under the makeshift mattress and pulled out the other tools he'd stashed. Using the smaller file and the bits of wire, he manipulated the shackles and played with the locks until he heard the satisfying click and the pressure on his leg loosen.

With his head spinning, he crawled toward the door, picking up the dropped file. He'd use it the same way Arturo had threatened him with.

-*-*-*-

Rowie jumped up from the couch when there was a hard knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Terry asked as he reached for the gun he had stashed in his briefcase.

"My dad," she answered as she opened the door and was immediately pulled into a bear hug.

"Sir," Terry greeted when Rowie was set back on her feet.

"I've heard a lot about you, Terry. Pleasure to meet you," he said to Terry before looking between the two and getting down to business. "What do we know?"

Terry pulled out the computer and showed the files that Horatio and Steve had been able to come up with for them, showing the probably area of town

"I'm familiar with that part of the city," Rowie's dad said. "Lot of shanties and abandoned buildings."

"Great," Rowie muttered.

"We'll find him and I'll bring him back," he said wisely leaving the dead or alive off for his daughter’s sake but he knew Thorne had heard it. 

"So when do we leave?" Terry asked. He was determined to be on the team that would free his stubborn, redheaded lover.

"We aren't doing anything yet. I am going out to do recon with my team."

"With all due respect sir, but I am going," Terry said, he'd long since learned how to stand up to commanding officers.

"Not now you aren't. When we get ready to go in, you can join us, but you are a liability at this point."

Terry was about to argue but there was a part of him that knew he was right. "Fine," he said making it blatantly obvious he was not a happy man.

Rowie chuckled. Not many people stood up to her father and survived the encounter. It said a lot about how important Dean had become to Terry.

"Besides," she added. "If we're under observation, your sudden disappearance would tip our hand and put Dean in more danger than his smart mouth already has."

"I know you're right. I just don't like not being out there looking for him," Terry said with a sigh as he dropped back into what had become his chair. 

"Believe me, I understand," Rowie's dad said. "I'll be back when I got an idea of what's really going on and a plan on how to get Dean back.”

"Thank you," Terry said watching as he walked out the door.

-*-*-*-

They had left him alone for hours so he dozed off and on waiting until one of them came to give him the pittance they called a meal.

This time they made a fatal mistake.

Only one guard came in and Dino was ready for him. He jumped off the mattress and tackled the man sending food and the man's gun flying.

Before the man could retaliate, Dino had the chain wrapped around his neck slowly choking him unconscious.

When his captor slumped in his arms, Dino tossed him aside and limped out of the room. Looking around he quickly got the lay of the land and realized he was on the southern outskirts of the city. Slowly he started to make his way toward town, hiding in the shadows as much as he could. Dino knew he had to make as good a time as he could now, it wouldn't be long before his absence was noticed.

He slid down behind a dumpster to try and catch his breath wincing with every deep breath. His cracked ribs were protesting all movement, but he had no choice but to keep going.

The sound of shouts and running feet passed him by. When silence fell, he peeked around the edge and saw the coast was clear. Popping out he moved along the shadowed wall and sprinting across the intersection into another dark ally.

He rested against the wall and wished like a hell that he had put a bullet in Arturo's head back in Tecala.

The sound of foot fall in the alley had Dino ducking behind a pile of pallets and empty boxes. As he waited for them to pass he heard several voices speaking in English, but one in particular he recognized immediately.

He stood up and walked around the pallets and boxes. "Terry," he called out.

"Bloody hell mate," Terry exclaimed as he grabbed Dino in a hug.

"Ouch, easy," Dino gasped when Terry squeezed too hard.

Terry pulled back and closely regarded his lover.

"Probably got a cracked rib," Dino answered Terry's unasked question as he leaned against his lover. “Among other things.” He really didn’t want to think about his other injuries.

"Let's get you out of here."

"Best thing I've heard in days."

“We need to get you checked out by a doctor, son."

For the first time since he heard his lover’s voice Dino looked around at the others that were with Terry and saw the man who was like a father to him. "Can we do it at the room, sir? I really just want to be with Terry right now."

"Certainly, son. I left Ben with Rowie."

"Bet she loved that," Dino quipped. Rowie and Ben were on again off again lovers, and currently it was off again.

"She'll have to deal; I didn't want to leave her alone."

Dino laughed, he knew Rowie left alone in a situation like this would mean she’d be out following behind. Ben might not have been the best choice to leave her with, but he was the one who would be able to make her stay put. “We better get this show on the road,” he said as he tried not to lean too heavily on Terry.

Surrounded by Rowie's father and his men, they made their way back to the hotel and in a back door to avoid prying eyes.

Rowie and Ben were expecting them. She greeted Dino with a big hug causing him to gasp as she squeezed him too tight.

"Easy on the goods there, Rowie," he grumbled still happy to see her.

She stepped back and gave him a critical once over. "That's what happens when your mouth constantly writes checks your body can't cash."

"My mouth and my body managed to get me out before the rescue party found me," Dino snarled back.

"This time, asshole," Rowie shot back which had Terry ducking his head to hide a chuckle. "Now go sit on the bed and let Ben check you over."

"Damn," Dino muttered, but with help did as he was directed. "When did you become such a bossy dame?"

"When you started doing asshat things and not taking care of yourself," she retorted then turned and looked at Terry, "And you don't take good enough care of him, either."

"When did I become part of this argument?" Terry asked.

"Rowena stop antagonizing my patient," Ben quietly commanded. "And go into the other room."

Rowie glared at Ben, but turned on her heel and left the bedroom in a huff.

Dino chuckled and regretted it.

"Strip," Ben instructed quickly getting down to business. "I want to see what you are hiding under what's left of your clothes.

Dino wrestled with his clothing and ignored Terry's gasp when he exposed the damage Arturo and his men did.

"No worse than Veracruz," Dino said trying to reassure his lover.

"You and I recall Veracruz very differently, mate," Terry grumbled.

"Maybe," Dino conceded as he gasped every time Ben poked at him.

"Baby," Ben commented, "go take a shower so I can look at you without all the dried blood all over you."

"Is that safe?" Terry asked looking between Dino and Ben.

"Yeah," Ben said shooing him toward the bathroom. "Might as well go with him Terry. But no shower sex."

"Party pooper," Dino quipped as he limped toward the bathroom with Terry following close behind.

"I didn't say you couldn't have sex later. I just have better things to do than twiddle my thumbs waiting to check your injuries out."

"You could go make up with Rowie?" Dino tossed the suggestion over his shoulder. 

Ben shook his head and repeated his "No sex," instructions.

Dino rolled his eyes, but didn't let on that sex was the last thing he had in mind. He let Terry help him get cleaned up and did his best not to break down now that the adrenaline had worn off and he was feeling the pain from his injuries.

Dino hissed as Terry gently rubbed the cloth over one particular spot on his rib cage.

"This is gonna need stitches," Terry commented as he wrung the cloth out over Dino's side, letting the warm water rinse away the last of the soap and blood.

"Yeah," Dino breathed. "Ben will love that."

"You do realize that you are one lucky son of a bitch, mate."

Yeah," Dino admitted quietly. He didn't have to be strong in front of Terry, even if he hated the thought of breaking down.

Terry could hear the exhaustion in Dino's voice and knew if he turned the redhead around he would see tears flowing down Dino's cheeks unchecked.

He just carefully wrapped his arms around Dino and held him kissing his neck and letting him get it out. When he heard Dino sniffle, Terry turned his lover around and held him gently, trying to not put any more pressure on his injuries.

After a bit, Dino reached up and wiped the tears away. "We better get back out there before Ben gets antsy."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Dino fibbed.

"You aren't lying to me, are you Dean?"

"I'm fine, Terry."

"Okay," Terry conceded, not sure if he really believed Dino but he knew not to question his lover. He helped Dino put one of the hotel supplied robes on and then walked out of the bathroom with him when he was ready.

"You're starting to look almost human again," Ben quipped as he watched Dino remove his robe and settle on the bed.

"Bite me," Dino snarked back.

"Yeah, sounding more like yourself too. Now let me take another look at you." Ben poked and prodded at Dino again, using his friends hisses and gasps to judge how serious the injury was. “Okay we need to wrap your ribs. Definitely cracked, and you need to be careful because without an x-ray one or two here," Ben said gently tapping a spot where the bruising was the worst. "Might actually be broken but not displaced. You don't want them displacing. I'm also going to put butterflies on the cut. I want it left open and antibiotic ointment kept on it." Ben knew he was giving his instructions more to Terry than Dino, because he knew the redhead wouldn’t stay down for long and someone else needed to know how to take care of him. 

Dino nodded. He'd let Terry remember Ben's instructions. He just wanted to sleep and when he woke he planned to take care of Arturo once and for all.

When Ben finished he stood up and told Dino, "Get some sleep." He packed up his supplies and left the couple. One last look before walking out the door, he saw Dino snuggle into Terry.

-*-*-*-

“I know that look,” Ben said as he settled onto the sofa next to Rowie. The team had gone to their rooms down the hall an hour ago, but ready to be called back if they were needed. “It has never boded well for my peace of mind.”

“I plan to hunt down Arturo and show some Southern hospitality,” Rowie calmly replied.

“So your plan A is to cover him in honey, stake him out on an ant hill and let the bastards bite him to death?”

“I was saving that for plan B,” Rowie countered with a grin. “I was thinking of finding him and turning him over to the people he owes money to.”

“That way does keep the blood off our hands and Dino would appreciate it when he gets over being pissed off about you beating him to the punch so to speak.”

“That’s the point,” Rowie replied as she turned to face Ben. “I want him and Terry to retire without having to look over their shoulders all the time wondering when that asshole would show up to cause more trouble.”

“Okay,” Ben said with grim determination. “Let’s do it.”

-*-*-*-

Dino woke with a few choices words when he unconsciously rolled onto his left side aggravating his cracked ribs. He rolled back onto his back and concentrated on his breathing before trying to move again.

Terry had twitched in his sleep when he heard Dino swear, but the redhead stayed still and waited until Terry returned to a deeper slumber. He didn’t need the Aussie finding out what he was planning because that would lead to another fight.

He was tired of fighting. He was ready to agree with Terry and finally retire, but he had some unfinished business to attend to.

He slowly shifted on the bed trying to stay quiet when pain flared up in his body. He didn’t need his lover coming after him, nor did he want Terry to get his hands dirty. Arturo was his and his alone.

-*-*-*-

Ben was reclining on the sofa and looked up when he heard the bedroom quietly open. “Don’t need to be quiet, Dean,” he said in greeting. “I was wondering when you would finally surface.”

“Who has the book on that bet?” Dino inquired as he shuffled into the living area of the large suite and leaned against the back of the couch.

“I do,” Rowie claimed as she walked in from the balcony. “You owe twenty, Ben.”

“Put it on my tab.”

Rowie rolled her eyes. “Who’s to say you still have a tab with me?”

“Okay,” Ben muttered. “Put it on his tab.”

“Don’t get me involved in that,” Dino countered briefly raising his hands in mock surrender.

“Bunch of welchers,” Rowie grumbled.

Dino chuckled and then groaned. “Damn, even fun hurts.”

“Stop shooting off your mouth and maybe people won’t use you as a punch bag,” Ben calmly remarked.

“That’ll only happen when he retires,” Terry quietly added to the conversation having slipped into the room undetected.

“Don’t start with that shit now,” Dino grumbled.

“So that ugly rumor is true,” Ben remarked with a grin.

“Rumor?” Dino asked slightly turning to glare at Terry.

“I may have mentioned something to pass the time while waiting for the cavalry to arrive,” Terry replied making it sound so innocent when the redhead damn well knew it wasn’t.

“So are you thinking about retiring?”

"It's an option," Dino said noncommittally. 

"Dean..."

"I have things to do before I will make any decision about retiring." He really didn't want them to know he had already made the decision. Terry and Rowie would wrap him in cotton and that's the last thing he wanted to happen right now.

“If one of those things is taking care of Arturo once and for all,” Rowie said without much preamble. “Then consider it done and call it an early retirement present.”

“What did you do, Rowena?” Dino growled. He had moved past annoyed and onto pissed off. Arturo was his and he had intended to make the man suffer before he killed him.

“I told you he wouldn’t like it,” Ben reminded Rowie.

“Like what?” Terry inquired. He was more curious than annoyed.

“I did a bit of research and found some folks who were very interested in him. Apparently, he owed them a considerable bit of money and had been slow in repaying it,” Rowie explained. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he never returns from that particular meeting.”

“You’re not getting a raise for that,” Dino grumbled before shuffling back into the bedroom slamming the door shut.

Rowie rolled her eyes. “And he has the gall to call me a drama queen.”

Ben and Terry chuckled.

Rowie glared at them. 

Terry shrugged. “I’ll go smooth his ruffled feathers, and for what it’s worth, thank you.”

-*-*-*-

Dino had entered the bedroom intent on getting dressed and leaving since he sorely needed some fresh air in order to clear his head and allow himself to wrap his brain around what his friends had done for him. Instead he sunk down on the end of the bed as pain flared throughout his body forcefully reminding him that he wasn’t ready for his normal level of activity.

“Trying to runaway again?” Terry asked as he entered the room closing the door and leaning on it.

“Couldn’t even if I could,” Dino quietly replied too focused on ignoring his pain to look Terry in the eye. “You would find a way to stop me.”

“If you want to leave so badly, I wouldn’t stop you.”

“I gotta stop running sometime, don’t I?”

“Yes,” Terry simply said. He could tell the redhead had something on his chest that he needed to get off, so he settled on the end of the bed next to Dino and waited.

“It’s good,” Dino began still studying his fingernails. “What we have is really good. I don’t want to lose it, but I’m afraid of the coming changes.”

“Coming changes?”

“I’m ready to retire,” Dino explained. “I’ve been ready for awhile now. Everything that has happened in the last few weeks was the push I needed to finally admit I ain’t getting any younger and that it’s time to get out while I can still enjoy life.”

“Why should you retiring change anything between us?”

“We’ve gotten good at the long distance relationship,” Dino answered finally looking up at Terry. “I’m not certain we could survive living in each other’s pockets.”

Terry sighed before leaning in and softly kissing Dino. “Have some faith in us, mate.”

“I have plenty of faith in you,” Dino said resting his forehead against Terry’s.

“Then trust me to have faith in us.”

“Okay,” Dino sighed. “I guess I can try.”

“That’s all I’m asking for,” Terry softly replied feeling a tiny spark of hope blossom in his heart.

Dino smiled feeling happy for the first time in weeks. “I should let Rowie know she just inherited a readymade K&R business.”

“You can tell her later,” Terry said as he coaxed the redhead to stretch out on the bed. “Give her some time to cool down.”

“She wasn’t that angry,” Dino countered, but let Terry carefully move him into the position he desired him to be in.

“No,” Terry admitted. “But, I said I was coming in to smooth your ruffled feathers and I haven’t been in here long enough to accomplish that.”

“I should be offended by that, but I’m too tired and sore to be disagreeable at the moment.”

“Then close your eyes and get some rest,” Terry ordered. “Because you’re going to need to be well rested when we begin the next adventure in our lives.”

“Yes, dear,” Dino murmured before giving in and falling back to sleep.

_Epilogue_

Dino popped the cork on the bottle of champagne. He poured them each a glass. He handed Terry a glass. “Here’s to starting anew,” he toasted as he quickly glanced over the bar they now co-owned. “And to the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Terry shook his head. Leave it to the redhead to quote Bogart. “To starting anew and to us,” he replied and then touched his glass to Dino’s. He then leaned in and stole a kiss from Dino before taking a sip from his glass.

“Sneaky,” Dino muttered.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Dino set his glass down. He did the same with Terry’s. He then pulled the Aussie into his arms and plundered his mouth like he had been wanting to do all day.

Terry moaned and held on for the ride grateful for this chance to spend the rest of his life with Dino.

Fin


End file.
